Lumpy's Quill Tickles
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy tries to handle using a quill pen without tickling himself or making himself sneeze with it. But it's not as easy as it sounds...


Lumpy arrived at his office and opened the door. Closing it behind him, he walked over to the desk and sat down on the swivel chair in front of it. He moved forward, seeing that there were a few papers for him on the desk.

Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed to himself. More paperwork for him to fill out. This had been his order every day, and it just never ended. But it was better to get it over with now than put it off and regret it later.

Lumpy reached over for one of his pencils, only to touch something extremely soft, causing him to smirk slightly. That didn't feel like a pencil. He turned to the side, only to see that there was a large, white feather pen in an inkwell. He then looked around on the rest of the desk, but his pencils were nowhere to be found.

Besides the feather in the inkwell, the only unusual thing that Lumpy found was a sticky note. He pulled it off and read it to himself. It was from his boss. "Lumpy, we're out of pencils and the pens are being refilled. So you'll have to use this quill to do your paperwork today."

"A quill? W-what's a quill?" Lumpy asked himself, out of his own stupidity. Suddenly, he noticed there was some extra text on the bottom of the note.

"P.S. A quill is a feather used for writing, in case you didn't already know that."

"Oh..." Lumpy couldn't believe he didn't know that. He always thought that feathers were meant for tickling. Having to use them for a different purpose was almost unheard of.

Putting the note aside, Lumpy looked down at his papers and sighed to himself. He had no choice. He picked up the feather pen and lifted it out of the inkwell it was in, only to see the bottom of a pen connected to it. Choosing not to pay much attention to it, however, he moved it over to the paper in front of him and started writing.

Using this pen was pretty hard for him, and not just because he was so used to his pencils. He could feel the fluff from just over the bottom of the feather brushing his hand, tickling it quite a lot. He couldn't help but smile as it did, but he resisted the urge to laugh or even giggle. He was glad his hands weren't nearly as ticklish as the rest of his body was. That wasn't the hardest part, however - not even close.

As Lumpy kept writing, the tip of the feather pen reached just under his nose, stroking it for a second. He cringed and giggled.

"Ehehe!" Lumpy immediately pulled the feather pen away from his nose, putting a finger where it had tickled it. Those little tickles had caused his nose to itch slightly. He rubbed his nose a few times, and the mild tickle slowly went away.

With that, Lumpy pulled his finger away from his nose and continued with his paperwork. He tried to turn the quill away from his nose so that he wouldn't accidentally tickle his snout again. A few minutes later, with this paper done, he moved it to the bottom of the small pile to reveal another paper he had to fill out.

With every little word and letter that he wrote down, he could see the feather waving around with the movements of his hand. That made him cringe internally. This feather looked really soft, soft enough to tease a laugh out of anybody he wanted to tickle with it. In fact, he couldn't help but think it was wishing it could be tickled with, instead of written with. A weird thought, but Lumpy just felt bad for it, so much...

Just as Lumpy finished signing this next paper, the tip of the feather pen tickled his nose again. This time, it tickled closer to his nostrils, creating a more intense tickle than before. He quickly put the feather down and rubbed his very ticklish nose with his forefinger. Not much of an effect, as his nose twitched and nostrils flared up.

"Ah, aaah..."

Lumpy inhaled twice, tilting his neck back. He felt like he needed to sneeze. Not wanting to do that, however, he pressed his forefinger under his itchy nostrils, hoping that would stop the sneeze. His nose continued to tickle, however, so he wiggled his nose a few times, trying to stop the itch. As he did that, he thought denying thoughts, hoping to weaken the urge.

"You're not gonna sneeze..." he thought. "I know it tickles, but you can handle it. I know you can..."

After a few moments of pressing his finger under his tickly, wiggly nose, Lumpy successfully managed to hold the sneeze back, and stop it from coming. His nose and nostrils gradually stopped twitching. Sighing with relief, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, and then pulled his finger away from his nose.

Lumpy then picked the quill feather back up and kept writing on the paper he was working on. Not wanting his sneeze to come back, he moved the feather in a different position, so that it would face away from his nose. Only now, the tip of the feather was tickling his shoulder, causing him to giggle slightly. He tried moving the feather pen away slightly, but accidentally tickled his neck with the feather.

"Eee!" Lumpy squealed as he entered a brief giggle fit. "Hehehehehehehehe!" He couldn't help it, since his neck was extremely ticklish. Not ticklish enough to make him laugh out loud for a long period of time, but just ticklish enough to make him react instantly.

Lumpy pulled the feather away from his neck and rubbed it softly with his free hand. Once it had fully recovered from the tickle, he put his hand back down and finished the paper he was filling out. There was only one more paper he had to sign and he would be done. He moved the paper closer to him and filled in some blank areas, answering a couple of questions along the way. As he did, the tip of the quill feather was twirling around with his movements, and ultimately brushed one of his antlers.

"Hehe!" Lumpy giggled a bit more audibly than before, quickly pulling the quill away from his antler. Just feeling the feather tickle his antler caught him off-guard for a few seconds. He waited a little bit until his heart rate returned to normal, and then kept writing.

All he had to do was sign his name at the bottom of the paper and his work would be complete. Seemed easy enough. But as he did so, he accidentally wiggled the feather pen right underneath his nostrils, tickling them intensely. Feeling the tickle, his forefinger snapped to his nostrils, but it wasn't enough. He was going to sneeze.

"Aaaaaah..." Lumpy pulled the feather away from his nose and turned around, not wanting to sneeze on his paperwork. "AaaaaaaaAAAAH..." Lumpy tilted his neck back, and cautiously removed his finger away from his nose. His snout wriggled uncontrollably, and his nostrils grew and shrunk for several seconds in a row. But soon, he tilted his neck back and braced himself for the upcoming sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A good amount of saliva came spraying out of Lumpy's mouth as he shot his neck forwards. The sneeze was probably loud enough to be heard throughout the entire office, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, as painful as it was to release, it actually felt pretty good.

Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling as he did. He also blushed slightly, knowing that at least one other person here had heard his sneeze.

"Ugh... Wow, that really tickled," he said to himself.

Even though his nose had been satisfied, he kept rubbing it for several seconds. He wanted to make sure the tickle had gone away from his nose. Once he became convinced that it had, Lumpy pulled his finger away from his nose, turned back to his paperwork and finished signing his name at the bottom of the paper. His work was done.

Lumpy took a deep breath, intending to sigh with relief afterward. But before he could, he made the mistake of inhaling through his nose, and sucked the tip of his feather pen into his nostril, making him need to sneeze again. Turning his head away from his paperwork, he tilted his neck back and let loose.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This sneeze was even louder than the first one, and was enough to expel some more saliva from his mouth. Lumpy rubbed under his nostrils with his forefinger as he placed his quill back in his inkwell. Just then, the door opened, revealing his boss, Sniffles.

"Lumpy, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but..." Lumpy looked away and blushed slightly, finger under nose. "I sneezed because my new feather pen tickled my nose."

"I'm sincerely sorry. And bless you," Sniffles responded.

"Thanks." Lumpy continued to rub his nose.

"We'll bring some new writing utensils in here as soon as we can. Are you finished with your work?"

"Yeah, I'm all done," Lumpy said with a nod. "It wasn't easy because of the feather tickling me and my poor nose, though."

"Good for you, Lumpy." Sniffles smiled at him. "If you'd like, you may take a break, and I'll let you know when there's something else you need to do. If you need to sneeze again, we put some tissues on your desk just for you."

"Thank you." Lumpy smiled, looking relieved.

Sniffles then left the room, closing the door behind him. Lumpy turned back to his desk, seeing that there, indeed, was a box of tissues on it. He took a tissue and wiped his nose with it. He didn't bother to blow his nose, though, as it wasn't feeling runny or stuffy. Just a little tickly. He looked over at his quill in the inkwell and sighed to himself.

"I guess this feather's not for me," he thought.


End file.
